Debbie Wilson (Fear Street)
'Debbie Wilson '''is the main villainess of "Runaway", book #41 of R.L. Stine's original ''Fear Street series (published on January 1, 1997). History Prior to the events of the book, Debbie was a telekinetic teen who was one of multiple people being experimented on by Dr. Shanks at Ridgely College. She became friends with Felicia Fletcher, another subject. Debbie also had a crush on classmate Andy Murray, but he was already in a relationship with Kristy List. Scorned, the evil Debbie had both Andy and Kristy killed by goading Felicia into using her powers to collapse a hut while they were walking along the beach, knowing that Andy and Kristy were inside. Afterwards, Debbie came to Felicia's bedroom late at night, claiming that she and Dr. Shanks had been questioned by the police and that she had to run away before the police realized what had happened. Debbie gave Felicia her car to get away in and followed her as she drove away in an attempt to use her powers to blow the car up and kill Felicia. But her attempt on Felicia's life failed when she able to escape the car in time. Events Debbie didn't resurface in the present events of the book until the climax, as Felicia was planning to flee Shadyside after being attacked by Alexandria McConnell, the psychotic girlfriend of Nick, a friend she had made in Shadyside. As Felicia was preparing to flee, she ran into Debbie on the front porch of the house she had been staying at. Felicia was initially happy to see her old friend again, but was taken aback by Debbie shoving her away as she hugged her and announcing she was there to kill her. Debbie revealed that she had thought her previous attempt to kill Felicia had succeeded until she saw on the news how Felicia had saved people from a fire at the restaurant she worked for (which had been caused by Alexandria attempting to kill her). She revealed to Felicia how she had used Felicia to help her kill Andy and Kristy and had lied to her to get her to run away before her conscience led her to confess to the police, while also accusing Felicia of being self-centered. An angry Felicia slapped Debbie, leading to a catfight between the girls. Felicia and Debbie then began using their powers against each other. When Nick arrived and Debbie nearly hit him with a mailbox, Felicia used her powers to put Debbie in a trance-like state to finally subdue her villainous former friend. Debbie was later revealed to have been committed to a psychiatric institution. Quotes *"Don't look so shocked. I was always a better liar than you. I had enough sense not to let the whole world know about my powers. All you could do was whine about how the power was ruining your life." (Debbie as she reveals how she had previously manipulate Felicia) Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Book Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Hero's Friend Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested